


Soft Side

by Between_A_Dream



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family, Nicole had a soft side, Willa is Wynonna's baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Between_A_Dream/pseuds/Between_A_Dream
Summary: Waverly finds out that Nicole is definitely a softie at heart.





	Soft Side

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anonymous on Tumblr. I know it's a bit short, but I hope you all enjoy it anyway!

Nicole moved into the homestead nine days, four hours, and twenty-seven minutes after Willa was born. But, only Waverly was really counting.

She didn't really need to move much- Most of her clothes were already stored in with Waverly's anyways, even before the birth of the newest Earp, and she didn't own much more than some furniture and a few personal items that didn't take up much space. But Waverly officially asked her to move in after Willa was brought home from the hospital, because she spent so much time at the homestead helping out with the baby anyways that it already seemed like she lived there, and going home was a hassle for everybody.

Dolls and Doc were also present almost daily, giving all their support and love to the infant, but they also weren't spending nearly every night there as well, so it wasn't exactly the same. Nicole was present and available for diaper changes, babysitting, even crying fits at the ungodly hours in the mornings. Tonight was no different.

Waverly groaned and forced her eyes open groggily as the sound of crying echoed in her ears. All her muscles hurt and she hadn't managed to get more than four hours of sleep in the past week. She was so exhausted that it took her a full minute to even force herself to stand, let alone drag herself down the stairs to get Willa's bottle ready. Wynonna was collapsed on the couch, and Waverly didn't dare disturb her sister. She was pretty sure it was the first time the older woman had even closed her eyes since Willa's birth, and the brunette knew that while she loved her daughter, the birth hadn't been easy on Wynonna.

She had gone into labor a few days earlier than expected, and though everyone was well prepared for the baby's arrival, it had still come as a surprise. Willa hadn't come easily. In fact, it had taken over four days for her birth to actually come to a complete end, including dozens of buzzing doctors always rushing in and out, different methods to attempt inducing labor, and finally, after hours upon hours of screaming and blood, the painful birth of the newest Earp.

And of course, she was welcomed with open arms. Wynonna sobbed (But she also threatened that if anyone mentioned it she'd kill them) and Waverly teared up, clinging to Nicole for support nearly the entire time. The officer had stood bravely by her side and convinced both the Earp sisters that everything would be okay. She had been a rock through the pregnancy, and though Waverly knew she'd never admit it, Wynonna was more than grateful. But even despite this, she still couldn't hide the emotion and love she already had for the baby when she laid eyes on Willa.

Even Doc had shed a tear or two, and Dolls had forgotten his spite and only supported them through it all. Wynonna was still not officially with either man, and Waverly wouldn't be surprised if it stayed that way. They were always present, always offering to help out, and she couldn't live without either of them, but she also couldn't choose between them, and friendship seemed to work best for the three of them.

Waverly yawned and rubbed her eyes as she warmed up Willa's formula mix in the microwave. Wynonna had insisted that she didn't want to have anyone touching her boobs for at least a month, even if it was Willa, so formula had been the way to go. When the bottle was warm enough, but not quite approaching hot, she stirred in two small scoops of the powder and shook gently, doing her best to be quiet, even though she wasn't sure that noise would be enough yet to wake her sister sleeping nearby. Even Willa's crying hadn't yet caused her to stir.

But, now that she stopped to listen and was slightly more awake, Waverly realized that the crying was no longer audible. In fact, she heard what sounded almost like laughter. Confused, and still drowsy from her lack of sleep, Waverly climbed back up the stairs and carefully approached Willa's bedroom. Standing by the crib with a smile on her face was her fiery haired girlfriend, Willa in her arms as the baby laughed and played with Nicole's hair.

"Hello beautiful," the taller woman grinned down at the infant, running her hand over Willa's face with care. Waverly felt her heart swoon and she leaned quietly against the door frame, not yet wanting to interrupt the moment. Nicole, oblivious to her girlfriend's presence, sat down on the chair near the crib and cradled the baby in her arms. "You've got such a good mommy, you know," her voice was soft, quiet, and if it weren't for the absence of other sound Waverly wouldn't have been able to hear it.

"She loves you so much," Nicole stroked the baby's face gently, and Willa grabbed at her finger. "And so does your Auntie. You're gonna have so much love in your life," Waverly felt a smile pulling at the corners of her lips and she felt no urge to fight it. "You've got two wonderful guys around too, though I'm not sure what you're gonna call them yet," it was everything in the younger Earp sister's power not to laugh. "Maybe you'll just call them what we call them. I don't think Daddy Doc really suites him very well," Nicole chuckled, and Willa stared up at her, almost as if she could understand and absorb every word.

"And they're all gonna take such good care of you. I'm even gonna be here too, as long as your auntie still wants me here," Nicole smiled and pressed her lips to Willa's forehead, and the baby giggled at the sensation. As if to show her approval, Willa reached up and pressed her hand against Nicole's nose. The auburn haired woman let out a breathy laugh and Waverly couldn't contain the wide toothed grin on her face. The moment passed quickly however, and a few moments later Willa let out a whimper. It was only then that Waverly stepped inside.

"This might help," she whispered so as not to startle Nicole too much, holding up the bottle. The officer jumped, but only slightly, and she relaxed when she saw it was just Waverly.

"Thanks," she took the bottle in her hand and held it to Willa's lips, watching as the baby instantly took the bottle in her mouth and closed her eyes. Willa cooed softly and Nicole couldn't help smiling down at her. Waverly took a seat next to her girlfriend in the armchair and leaned into her side, running her hand over Willa's arm gently.

"You're so good with her," she whispered, gently running a finger over the few strands of light colored hair Willa had over her forehead. Nicole smiled and shrugged.

"How long were you watching us?" she asked, slightly adjusting her position to better support Willa's neck.

"Not long. Just enough to see that you're not always the big strong officer you claim to be," Waverly teased, pressing her lips against Nicole's defined jaw. "You're a good parent," she continued. The taller woman blushed and dismissed the compliment with an amused shake of her head.

"Willa's sure got a lot of those handy," the ginger pointed out. As Willa pushed the bottle away, she held the infant against her chest and rubbed her back gently. "I mean, she's got you and Wynonna, and she's got Doc and Dolls when they're here. She's not in shortage of parental figures."

"None of them are you," Waverly disagreed. When Willa let out a small burp and began to fuss for the bottle again, Nicole laughed and returned her to her cradled position, holding the bottle back up to her lips. "No one else was so strong during her birth, or so willing to take care of her no matter the hour, and I haven't even seen Wynonna get her to stop crying when she's hungry," Waverly trailed her fingers delicately over Nicole's arm. "She's going to love you, just like we all do. Just like I do."

Nicole couldn't hide her blush at the words. They'd only said the loved each other a handful of times since their first, and that hadn't been too terribly long ago.

"I love you too Waves," she smiled, leaning down and pressing their lips together. Another whine disrupted the moment, and they laughed as the pulled apart to see Willa had finished the small bottle. Setting the empty plastic down, Nicole burped her once more before settling the nearly sleeping baby in her crib. The couple stood staring down at the infant as she curled up under her blankets, her hand slightly in her mouth.

"She's adorable," Nicole crooned, smiling down at Willa.

"Yeah," Waverly's voice mirrored her soft tone, but her eyes were not fixated on the baby in the crib. No, she was instead looking at her girlfriend, who was there through nearly being poisoned, through finding out that Purgatory was overrun by demon revenants and other creatures from hell, finding out Wynonna was the heir to the Earp legend, the incident with Mictian and the demon possession, and through the entire pregnancy. Nicole had stayed by her side through it all, and she was nowhere near wanting to leave. She was sticking around, for as long as Waverly wanted her there, and something told the younger Earp sister that was going to be for a long time. She was a rock, and she had the courage of an officer, but she also was the most caring person on the planet, and she handled Willa like she was the most precious thing in the world.

"Yeah, she really is."


End file.
